Electric Violets
by scruffythejanitor33
Summary: Plotless fluff drabbles for the Tyzula Advent Calendar. Day Twenty: "Why can't you get a proper hobby?"
1. mittens

**Plotless fluff drabbles of about 500-ish words each. I only really plan on doing prompts I have ideas for, so these will be inconsistent, but there will definitely be at least seven or eight. I'm not the best writer but I really hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **I: Mittens**

"Azula, did you do this to this innocent animal?" Zuko yelped as he walked into the room.

Mittens had never looked so unhappy. The fluffy white cat had some handmade silk contraptions on all four of her paws. She kept _sliding_ and _slipping_ as she tried to walk across the antique stone table, and it was the saddest but cutest thing that Fire Lord Zuko had ever seen.

"No, I swear I didn't. It was Ty Lee," Azula said as she tried to catch Mittens before she took a nose dive off of the table.

"They're _kitten mittens_!" Ty Lee snapped for the thousandth time. No one understood, nor did they want to understand. "I put kitten mittens on Mittens the kitten!"

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what are kitten mittens?" Zuko asked with his eyes narrowed. That poor cat. This might have been as bad as throwing rocks at turtleducks.

"They're mittens for your kitten! I'm taking a weaving class," Ty Lee said as she caught the cat and pulled him into her arms. In terror, he broke free and returned to sliding on the table.

"And you didn't make… a sash… or shirt… or mittens for humans?" Zuko asked with a frown.

" _Kitten mittens_!" Ty Lee shouted again. She touched one hand to her heart. "They're so cute."

"They're pure silk. The cat will never walk again," Azula stated, waving one hand and watching Ty Lee's face twist in horror.

"Really?" Ty Lee gasped.

"Not unless we get them off of her," Azula replied, shrugging. Ty Lee sighed from relief. Azula then turned her attention to glare at the cat. "Which is _impossible because she keeps scratching me_."

Mittens yowled at her secondary owner. Azula scowled at her primary pet.

"Zuko," Ty Lee said, batting her eyelashes and clasping her hands together, "will you help us? I'm just not really strong enough and Azula is so cruel that she _wants_ Mittens to suffer."

Fire Lord Zuko sighed. "Have you two really been trying all morning?"

Azula and Ty Lee both nodded.

He picked up the cat. "For you, Mittens," he said to her, ignoring his sister and her wife.

And Zuko began the agonizing process of undoing Ty Lee's horrible actions for her.

"You really are cute. Maybe I should let you flirt with my brother more often," Azula purred and Ty Lee kissed her lips.

"You should!" Ty Lee then saw Azula's expression. "I mean, _no_ , I would hate flirting with anybody but you!"

Azula opened her mouth to speak, but Mai's voice came out.

"What's that horrifying crashing sound that won't stop? Is someone dying?" Mai asked groggily, yawning. Not a morning person, the crashes were giving her a headache.

"No, no, Ty Lee just put kitten mittens on Mittens," Azula said as Zuko narrowly dodged another scratch.

"But it's okay, Zuko is saving us all." Ty Lee kissed him on the cheek.

If it weren't for Mittens in his arms, she would mutilate that side of his face too.


	2. fireplace

**II: Fireplace**

"Pay attention to me! It is my birthday, and I summoned you idiots to sit quietly and listen!" _Crash, roar_. Azula had made a demand and then thrown a full glass of liquor into the palace fireplace.

The fire flickered and flashed as the sound of broken glass echoed through the palace parlor. Ty Lee shrieked and grabbed Zuko by the shoulders, pushing him in front of her as a makeshift shield. That is, before he batted her away and sighed.

"That was kind of fun," Azula said, examining her soaked hand. "I usually just use my bending, so I never thought about how _fun_ that could be."

"How _scary_!" Ty Lee shouted, glowering. The light from the now dying fire made patterns on her pretty face as she looked at her perfect wife. "Why do you think you need to do that!"

"Because I have a very riveting speech to make, of course, my love," Azula said, smiling sweetly at the girl with ajar lips.

It _was_ her birthday. It _was_ a speech she had spent weeks crafting and she was not going to be upshowed by her stupid brother's stupid stories.

It was the day she proposed to Ty Lee.


	3. frosting

**III: Frosting**

Ty Lee loved festival food.

She even learned to make it herself. Azula was not at all impressed by the dough that didn't rise or the excess of sugar or the fact that her wife had a hobby that amounted to peasant work.

 _"Why can't you get a_ proper _hobby_ ," she had said again and again. It really meant for Ty Lee to get a _royal_ hobby in order to fit her title.

But Azula truly did not understand what it was like to wake up in the dead of the night, sneak out of their bed, and go make homemade frosting before shoving it all in your own face.

Satisfying.

It was very satisfying, even if Azula disagreed.


End file.
